


How Gold Got Melted by Ice

by StrawFairy



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 18:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18722986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy
Summary: Kise doesn't get what everyone sees in this scrawny and boring looking kid, until a day he does.Very late birthday present for my wonderful friend widdlewed!





	How Gold Got Melted by Ice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [widdlewed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/gifts).



> happy birthday! sorry for being so late, but better late than never!

The first time he saw Kuroko, the only thing he thought about him was how weak he looked. His performance while training did nothing but cement that belief. He was annoyed at the fact that someone weaker than him got to order him around, even if the kid never did it. So he didn’t bother trying to be nice, in fact he went out of his way to be as rude as possible. 

 

But that didn’t make this Kuroko back down, he never looked mad or even the less bit bothered. He didn’t understand why Aomine would always defend this guy, or why someone like Aomine was friends with someone like Kuroko to start with. Yet they were the best of friends. 

 

Everything made even less sense when he discovered Kuroko wasn’t just in the first string. No. He was a  **regular** . The weakest of all first stringers, who shouldn’t be there in the first place, was a regular. Kise couldn’t believe it, he thought they were playing a prank on  the new guy. So he asked the coach, and got a frown and an affirmative, along with a lecture on how he shouldn’t underestimate Kuroko. 

 

Yeah, right. 

 

Next thing he knew he had to help the second string with a practice match alongside Kuroko. They did it on purpose, was this a way to show him how ‘awesome’ this guys was supposed to be? He didn’t understand, he had seen enough in their training to know this guy sucked at everything. So he tried to get Kuroko to accept a bet; it wasn’t a surprise when he didn’t bite the bait, the kid was so expressionless it was creepy. What everyone saw in him he couldn’t understand, even a beauty like Momoi was heads over heels for that guy. 

 

He couldn’t help but feel a bit jealous of this guy, who had the attention of Aomine, a cute girl like Momoi and apparently all the regulars respected him. Meanwhile he, who had way more talent than that runt would ever have has barely the attention or respect of the others. The fact that he felt jealous of someone he thought wasn’t worth it infuriated him. But the kid never answered to any of his jabs. He looked at the expressionless kid on his right and frowned. How infuriating. 

  
  


These guys were ridiculous, they made so many fouls it was not even funny. And of course he couldn’t say anything about it. Great. And the kid was on the court now. What did he mean with ‘help me’? He was the one who needed help here! The kid wasn’t even being marked! He was totally free! 

 

He was cursing the kid in his head when all his instincts reacted at high speeds, barely managing to catch the fast and surprisingly strong pass that the kid just did. The  **small and scrawny kid** , who couldn’t do anything in training just made the most amazing pass he had ever received. 

 

Suddenly he didn’t find the kid infuriating anymore. 

 

As the game advanced and the kid managed to pass through the other team’s defenses like they weren’t even there, all the while with that same expressionless face. Each pass showed a terrifying precision, fruit of endless hours of practice, with each second Kise felt his respect for Kuroko rising. 

 

After the game - which he can admit, they won just because Kuroko was there - he congratulated the kid, and asked what was bugging him. Was sacrificing yourself like that fun? When he saw Kuroko- no. Kurokocchi’s face, he understood that for him that wasn’t a sacrifice at all. It made him respect the other even more. It made him want to understand Kurokocchi until he knew the other like the palm of his hand. And so he would follow the other, for however long it took. 

 

Kise wouldn’t know it until months later, but that day was the day he fell in love. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to Darkwoods for editing this and again, happy birthday widdlewed! I love you~


End file.
